


Something New

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [11]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: “I wanted to ask...if you would be open to trying something new in the bedroom with Gansey and I.”
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 2





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So, we are back at it again!! 
> 
> Artemis Kane is a feisty, analytical, caring, self-sacrificing, and loving Omega Werewolf. All three characters are 19, and all characters are in a consensual polyamory relationship.
> 
> This takes place before Little Blue Lines.
> 
> If y’all were wondering why I hadn’t written Adam getting...ahem...penetrated yet, well...I hope you can accept my humble smut fanfic where I give you just that!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Adam is sitting on the couch, looking over some notes on his laptop. He arrived at Monmouth today, Friday night, and he’s already working on more school that he only needs to worry about on Tuesday. Can’t really say I’m surprised though. 

I come over and sit beside him, laying my head on his shoulder and half-heartedly reading his notes while I try to figure out how to phrase the thing I came in to talk about.

After a sec, Adam turns his head a little and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“You don’t actually wanna read my notes on mechanical versus chemical engineering, do you?” He murmurs, teasing.

“How do you know that I don’t find it fascinating, hmm?” I fire back, smirking.

He snorts, “Sure.” before he captures my lips in a chaste kiss while closing his laptop and setting it aside. “What did you wanna talk about?” He mutters against my lips once we part. 

I take a moment to collect my thoughts from how scattered they became at the press of his soft lips.

“I wanted to...” he pulls me to straddle his lap, subsequently distracting me for another moment once again. I shove at his shoulders, and he smirks, rubbing my hipbones with his thumbs. “I wanted to ask...if you would be open to trying something new in the bedroom with Gansey and I.”

He raises an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

“I know...” I hesitate, “I know you don’t let Gansey do this very often, and you don’t have to explain why, but I was wondering...I don’t know why it would be different with me but...do you think you would be interested in...in me fucking you with my strap-on?”

His hands on my hips still, his previously playful expression becoming carefully closed off. I wince internally. “Never mind, forget it. What were you studying again?” I turn to grab his laptop, but his hand on my wrist stops me.

“Why?” Adam asks, voice neutral.

“I just,” I sigh, “I’ve fucked Gansey with it before and he enjoyed it, remember? And I like it a lot, and I remember how Gansey would fuck you occasionally in the beginning of our relationship, and I guess I was just kinda thinking...that maybe you wouldn’t be adverse to...you know...cause I think it’ll be really hot...But I understand why you don’t want-“

“You do?” Adam says, eyes sharp and an eyebrow raised once more, but this time instead of teasing, it’s challenging and aloof.

“Ok, stop.” I tell him firmly. “Just say you don’t like the idea and let’s move on. I respect your decision, in case that wasn’t evident. Just stop with this cryptic standoffish bullshit.” I huff and stand up, heading for the bedroom where I know Gansey’s laying in bed reading some Welsh history book, but I’m yet again stopped by a hand on my wrist.

“Adam-“

“It’s cause I was scared of being owned.” His voice is quiet, clearly not wanting Gansey to hear.

I twist around and look at him.

His face is turned to the side and his eyes are squeezed shut, shoulders hunched as if he’s expecting a reprimand. I move to face him more and grab both his hands in mine, rubbing my thumb along his knuckles and wait. He takes a deep breath and relaxes a little, squeezing my hands, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Anytime Gan-anyone would offer help, I would push them away, cause it felt like charity, like pity, like I owed them. And I didn’t wanna feel like they owned me, like...like Gansey owned me...so I would push him away...it caused many fights between us.” I lift a hand and brush a thumb across his cheek, one of his hands coming up to hold mine. “And it...being...fucked...it used to have that same feeling too, that I wasn’t my own person, that I was owned by somebody.”

“Ok, I understand.” I carefully curb the anger at the Parrish parents that was beginning to boil in the pit of my stomach. How truly cruel they are to make this wonderful boy feel like he owed something to those who love him. “And now?” I inquire softly.

He shrugs. “I don’t know, honestly. I no longer feel like I’m setting myself up to be owned by him, but I don’t know if I’ll like it now...you know, being fucked. Not because I don’t like it physically, but mentally, you know? It’s the reason why I prefer to top and be more...dominant and not submit.”

I nod. “Did something happen with Gansey when I wasn’t there that really made you not wanna do it anymore?”

He sighs. “No, I just asked him to stop one day. He didn’t ask why, probably worried it would cause us to break up, and I never explained.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m a shitty boyfriend to him.”

“No, you’re not,” I say firmly, “you are learning, Adam, how to love and be loved. But I do think that this is something you should talk about with Gansey, he deserves to know.”

“I know,” Adam mutters, “but he’s gonna get all sad and hurt but pretend like he’s not for my sake and then I’m gonna feel guilty and angry all over again and...ugh. I know, I’ll talk to him.”

“Do you want me to be there?”

“No, no, it’s ok.” Adam says, “I think this is something that Gansey and I need to work out on our own. I’m sorry.”

I kiss him softly. “Don’t apologize, I understand.”

He pulls back and stares at me a long moment, gaze unfocused, thinking. I hold his gaze while continuing to gently rub his knuckles.

“Ok.” Adam says at length.

“Ok?” I inquire.

“I wanna try you fucking me.” Adam explains, “cause I also agree that that sounds pretty hot, but I wanna talk to Gansey first and I want to...to come to terms with it some more...is that ok?”

“Of course, Adam.” I murmur, smiling softly, “You take as long as you need. And if you change your mind and decide you don’t want to altogether, that’s ok too. Now,” I begin tugging him toward the bedroom, toward our boyfriend. “how about we go cuddle with Gansey for a little while before we go looking for dinner, hm?”

Adam smiles and pulls me close for a quick kiss. 

“I love you, Artemis.” He mumbles, lips brushing mine.

“I love you too, Adam.” I mutter in return.

When we walk into the room, Gansey’s chestnut hair is in disarray and his glasses are slightly askew as he lifts his head from a thick book to look at us.

“Ah, Adam, Artemis, come closer!” Gansey exclaims excitedly, “Allow me to regale you both with the wonderful story of the Welsh prince Llywelyn the Great.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been about a week ever since I spoke with Adam about the ‘trying something new’ thing, and to be honest I kinda forgot about it.

I was able to tell though when Adam spoke to Gansey about why he asked him to stop fucking him since Gansey’s eyes were red-rimmed when I came home from work, and they were both holding each other tightly in bed. I wanted to give them some more privacy, but after Adam and Gansey’s insistence that I cuddle with them right this moment, I couldn’t resist wrapping them both up in my arms and cuddling all the hurt and pain away.

Now, the three of us are eating dinner and talking about our day, when suddenly, during a lull in the conversation, Adam clears his throat, making both Gansey and I look at him.

“I wanted to try tonight,” Adam says, confidently, “that thing we were talking about.”

I have a moment of confusion, before the fog clears and I realize what he’s talking about.

“Oh...” I feel heat flush my cheeks. Gansey doesn’t look much better, pupils starting to dilate as he licks his lips upon also realizing what Adam meant.

“That is, if you both still want to.” Adam adds, self-consciousness creeping slightly under the self-assured surface. Gansey and I are quick to reassure him that yes, we very, very much want to.

This is how we find ourselves in bed, sitting in a triangle shape discussing some things before the main event.

“So,” Adam starts, “I don’t wanna submit completely or anything, but I don’t mind not being entirely in control for it. Does that make sense?”

Gansey and I nod.

“A give and take of control.” Gansey states simply.

“Yeah,” Adam answers, looking relieved. “And I wanted to suck you off, Gans, while Artemis fucks me.” His voice has gone deeper, more commanding. Gansey’s breath hitches, and I feel heat pulse low in my stomach.

“Yes...” Gansey chokes out, clearly trying to remain composed, “that can be arranged.”

Adam suddenly surges forward and kisses Gansey, and I press against Adam’s back and kiss his neck, sucking a bruise there.

The next couple of minutes are filled with bitten off groans, passionate kisses, groping hands, and the removal of clothing.

Once we’re all naked, we stay pressed close together, taking a breather. We are all on our knees on the bed, Adam between Gansey and I, and Adam’s back to my chest.

I trail my fingers down to the swell of his ass, and I feel him shiver. I can see Gansey biting and sucking at his nipples.

I dip my fingers very slowly between Adam’s cheeks and press my dry thumb against his hole, teasing him and gauging his reaction at the same time, making sure that this is still ok for him.

He releases a low moan and presses back against my thumb while arching his chest more toward Gansey’s mouth. I kiss Adam’s shoulder before pulling back.

“Gansey,” I say, drawing both their gazes, “lean against the headboard,” Gansey, with a kiss to Adam and I’s cheeks, does as he’s told. I lock eyes with my blue eyed mate a moment, asking wordlessly if this is ok. He nods slightly, small smile on his face and absolute trust in his lust heavy eyes. A knot I hadn’t noticed in the pit of my stomach comes undone.

“Adam,” I continue, voice more confident, “lie down between Gansey’s legs.”

He does as he’s told, both their eyes never leaving mine. My heart stutters. Neither one of them really submitting per se, but it’s clear that for now I’m the one with the reins.

“Gans, I want you to take care of Adam while I get him ready, ok?” I say.

Gansey smirks slightly and tips Adam’s head up to kiss him deeply, the boy in question relaxing against Gansey’s chest and spreading his legs wide, hooking them over Gansey’s legs in a careless but self-assured manner. The sight of Adam spread wide and wanting this while Gansey kisses him is very, very gorgeous.

I fumble in our nightstand a moment before returning with the lube. Gansey is sucking more bruises into Adam’s neck by the time I have the lube warmed up and am pressing a finger gently to his hole.

“This ok?” I ask softly. Adam nods, eager and a little lost for words, and his mouth drops open in a silent gasp as I press in carefully with my middle finger.

I work him open slowly, fucking in and out of him with one, then two, and finally three fingers. Adam is biting his lip and grinding on my fingers, all while Gansey plays with his nipples and I suck bruises into his thighs. Suddenly, I angle my fingers a certain way that has Adam finally crying out a loud moan of pleasure. Gansey and I share a smirk over his shoulder as I do it again.

“Fuck...ah...” Adam gasps out, head rolling back and eyes squeezing shut. “Shit...”

“Good?” I tease, which earns me an ineffective glare from Adam that gets washed away when I press on his prostrate once more.

“Ah! Fuck, come on!” Adam groans out.

“What do you want, baby?” Gansey murmurs into his ear, making Adam shiver.

“You both know what I want.” Adam practically growls out, but gasps and arches his back once more when I start fucking into him with my fingers hard and fast.

“Is this what you want?” I smirk.

“Fuck-ah!” Watching Adam slowly let go of his carefully crafted control over his words and actions is beautiful to see, especially cause the fact that he even feels comfortable doing so to begin with means that he trusts Gansey and I completely. “Fine! Fuck me!” Adam practically growls out, desperation and desire plain as day in his every hitching moan, every jerk of his hip and twitch of his thighs.

I slow my fingers down and pull them out, Adam biting his lip to suppress a noise of displeasure.

“Hands and knees?” I inquire as Adam catches his breath.

“Yeah...yeah...” He breaths out. I press a loving kiss to both of their lips before going to retrieve the strap-on.

The one I bought a couple of months ago is a special one, because not only does it have a dildo to do the penetrating, it also has one so that I will be penetrated at the exact same time.

I slip it on, letting out a soft moan once the second dildo enters me, and make my way back to the bed.

Gansey is now sitting up properly with Adam’s head between his legs, the boy in question with his ass in the air. Gansey moans low as Adam licks a long stripe up his thick cock. They both look so fucking gorgeous.

I climb up on the bed and settle myself behind Adam, rubbing my hands up and down his back, over his ass and squeezing it a little, and then his thighs, spreading them a little more and tilting his hips up a little higher. I can see a deep red flush spread across the back of his neck and his ears burn bright. I smirk and plaster myself against his back, rubbing the tip of the dildo against his entrance, drawing a soft moan from the boy beneath me. I feel fingers thread through my hair and tug a little, and when I lift my head up I feel Gansey’s soft lips crash against mine as Adam continues to lick and suck Gansey’s cock, said boy’s low moans vibrating against my tongue.

Gansey and I part, sharing a smile. I press a kiss to Adam’s neck and kiss him soundly when he turns his head.

“Ready?” I ask against his lips.

“Yeah,” he breaths out shakily, gripping Gansey’s thighs a little tighter, Gansey’s own hands running up and down his arms, “fuck me, darling.” Adam’s Henrietta drawl is thick, and I shiver in delight. I catch his faint smirk, knowing exactly what his accent does to me.

I grin lasciviously and begin to carefully push into Adam’s tight hole, wiping away that teasing smirk and replacing it with a look of rapture.

For the next couple of minutes, the only sounds heard are my laboured breaths as I slowly work more and more of the dildo into Adam, Adam’s muffled moans due to the stretch as he bobs his head up and down Gansey’s cock, and Gansey’s bitten off curses and groans of pleasure at the feeling of Adam sucking him off and the sight of said boy getting fucked.

Finally, I bottom out, my hips pressed to Adam’s ass, and stop to gather my bearings. The strap-on I’m wearing makes it so that every push and pull I make inside Adam is felt inside me too, and it’s making me a little overwhelmed. 

I wait for Adam to adjust, rubbing his thighs and wrapping my arms around his chest to tease at his nipples a little, Adam’s hard cock hanging heavy and untouched between his legs, dripping onto the sheets. I can’t speak, this is surreal.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Gansey asks Adam through bitten off groans.

Adam pulls off Gansey’s cock a moment, breathing laboured, and looks up. I can hear Gansey mutter a soft curse at how wrecked Adam looks already.

“Good...” Adam gasps out, slowly rolling his hips back against mine. “Feels really good...you can move now, sweetheart.” Adam moans out, working his hips back a little faster now as he goes back to sucking Gansey’s cock.

“Yeah...” I whimper out, “ok, yeah.” And I begin moving my hips, building up a steady rhythm until I’m fucking into him roughly, Adam occasionally pulling off Gansey’s cock to tell me to go harder and faster before going right back to sucking Gansey.

I angle my hips a little, and Adam let’s out a sharp keen, Gansey swearing loudly and pulling on Adam’s hair. I chuckle a little, voice strained, and make sure to keep nailing that spot.

Eventually, Adam pulls off from Gansey’s cock completely, working his cock with his hand and crying out.

“Fuck! Artem-ah-Gans! Ah!” Adam’s voice is broken and has pitched a little higher.

His back is arched in a beautiful slope, legs spread wide and pretty flush on his tan freckled skin, bruises littering his neck and thighs.

God...I can’t believe I’m fucking Adam Parrish...

Suddenly, without warning, I cum. I cum so hard I blackout.

When I come to, it’s to gentle hands on my face and a soft voice.

“Gorgeous?” Gansey asks.

I blink my eyes open to see both boys looking at me with love in their eyes.

“There you are,” Adam chuckles, “we got worried for a second when you passed out.”

I hum, before the reality of what just occurred hits me.

I look down and notice that they removed the strap-on and are both still very much hard.

“You didn’t,” I start, sitting up a little, my lower back protesting slightly, “you both didn’t cum.”

“Well, we were more worried about our, you know, passed out girlfriend at the time.” Gansey says teasingly.

I huff. “I’m sorry.” I feel really guilty. I had wanted to do something nice for Adam and Gansey, and I ended up cumming prematurely.

Adam leans down and kisses me. “Don’t apologize, darling,” he drawls lowly against my lips, “it was amazing.”

I smile softly, reaching down and grasping both their cocks and rubbing up and down slowly, eliciting low groans from both of them.

“Do you both still wanna cum?” I smirk.

“Fuck you.” Adam growls out, Gansey’s hips bucking into my hand at his tone.

“On the contrary,” I drawl, “fuck you.”

This makes Gansey let out a little strained laugh and Adam give a feeble glare.

“Do you feel up for it?” Adam asks, voice slightly breathy as he fights to keep from thrusting into the hand that I have still stroking him.

“I’m starting to feel a little sore, so I don’t think so,” I murmur apologetically, “but maybe...maybe if you still wanna be fucked...Gansey could fuck you?”

They both still, Adam looking pensive and Gansey slightly wary, both of them clearly thinking about the conversation they had about this very thing. I wait patiently, removing my hands from their cocks and sitting up properly.

After a moment, Adam turns to Gansey and kisses him, surprising the other boy who eventually melts into the kiss. 

When Adam pulls away, he murmurs “Please fuck me, Gans.” Which earns him a low groan from Gansey. I stand up off the bed on wobbly legs and watch as Gansey settles himself on the edge of the bed and has Adam climb into his lap and sink down on his cock, back to Gansey’s chest. Adam is tall enough for his feet to touch the floor, therefore giving him leverage, but Gansey spreads Adam’s legs wide with his thighs, making Adam lose said leverage. Adam whimpers slightly, head rolling back to rest against Gansey’s shoulder while Gansey begins to fuck into him slowly, kissing his neck as they rock against each other. Adam’s cock stands out proud, hard and red and dripping, but Gansey doesn’t touch him, just rests his hands on Adam’s hips and helps him fuck himself up and down Gansey’s cock with the little leverage that he has.

Gansey looks over at me from where I’m leaning against the wall, his eyes dark.

“Artemis,” Gansey says in his commanding voice, “get down on your knees and suck Adam’s cock like a good girl for me.” I shudder and whine softly at his tone, and do just that.

The hard floor presses against my bare knees, but that barely registers as I wrap my lips around the head of Adam’s cock and suck. Adam moans loudly at that, hips bucking up a little into my mouth before pressing back against Gansey, and the three of us settle into a passionate rhythm of Gansey fucking up into Adam and Adam fucking into my mouth

“Doesn’t she look so gorgeous on her knees for us?” Gansey murmurs darkly into Adam’s ear. “She’s such a good slut for us, aren’t you, Artemis?” I moan around Adam’s cock, causing him to buck a little harder.

“Fuck, so perfect, ah” Adam moans out, “Gansey, you feel so-ah!” Adam cuts himself off with a high keen as Gansey gives a hard thrust, presumably right into Adam’s prostate.

“How does it feel, Adam?” Gansey mutters, voice molten, “Do you like my cock inside of you? Do you like getting fucked and feeling so full?”

Adam nods dazedly, rocking against Gansey harder and pushing more forcefully into my mouth at the same time.

“Adam, look at me.” Gansey commands gently, and Adam does. “I want you to say it, baby. Do you like to get fucked?”

Adam gasps and moans and cries out for a couple of moments longer, and just as he’s about to speak, he practically screams at a particularly hard thrust from Gansey and a well-timed suck to the head of his cock from me.

“Yes!” Adam cries, voice raspy and accent thick, “I like to get fucked!” Adam threads a hand through my hair and pulls, making me moan around him again and him to let out a stream of curses. “Gonna-gonna cum! Fuck!” And with a final cry of ecstasy, Adam spills into my mouth, holding me there and making sure that I swallow every last drop, something that I’m really not complaining about. 

I hear and see Gansey cum too, thrusts uncoordinated and groans loud as he empties into Adam’s ass.

I pull off Adam’s cock once he starts to go soft and cough a little. Adam strokes my bottom lip and I look up at him. 

Adam looks dazed, and sated. He has the beginnings of a bright smile on his face.

“That...” He breaths out after a couple of seconds, “was fucking amazing. Thank you, both of you. I...I love you both...so much.”

Gansey kisses his cheek, and I rise up on shaky legs to kiss his forehead.

“It was our pleasure, honey, and we love you too.” Gansey mumbles against Adam’s cheek, breathing still a little laboured.

“I’m really glad you liked it.” I say, barely above a whisper.

Adam grins. 

“We definitely have got to do that again.” His eyes now have a mischievous glint to them. “And maybe next time you’ll actually last long enough to get me off, darling.”

Gansey laughs, and I give a mock-offended gasp at that, shoving both of them down on the bed and the three of us dissolving into a cuddling, laughing mass of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
